


One Sleeve, plus two!

by xxx_94xxx



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Josh, Cookies, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_94xxx/pseuds/xxx_94xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Dun likes his cookies. With all his cookies, he has developed a belly. He loves his cookie belly. <br/>Tyler too likes his belly. <br/>Good thing for Josh that he came home with cookies for tonight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sleeve, plus two!

_Josh Dun examined his belly. It now has expanded to where not stuffed he looks though he is pregnant; but he could not be more happier!_

_Always has he had the desire for a belly. Look at him now!_

_Giving his belly a soft pat, he feels it roaring under his hand._

_"I know, food is coming. Patience."_

_It roared again._

_Right then, the door unlocked, showing it was Tyler._

_"Hi." Tyler greeted._

_"Yay, you are home! My belly is gurgling at me!" I explain._

_Tyler walks over, and with one free hand he lovingly pats my belly, "Good thing I have cookies."_

_Mh belly seemed to chirp at the good news._

_"Cookies?"_

_"Just for you." Tyler cooed._

_"Can I have them now?" I begged._

_"Not yet, I want to try something tonight."_

_Tyler licked his lips._

_"Ooh" I say._

_"Now go take your belly and sit down." Tyler demanded._

_"But I like talking." I protested._

_Tyler looked at me, I knew that face; I win!_

_"Sit down on a stool. I got you a pizza too."_

_I walk over go the stool. When I was in shape it would be nothing for me to hop on it. Now, it proves to be a challenge._

_"Um, Tyler, I cannot get up there."_

_He laughed softly._

_"Let me help you then."_

_Tyler walks over, putting his hands under my armpits, with one grunting motion he plops me on the chair. He is also breathing heavily._

_"Wow, Josh, those cookies are working on your belly." He pokes my belly._

_I giggle and squirm._

_"Thanks for helping me, Tyler. Guess I was not aware of my own size."_

_I shrugged._

_Tyler chuckled, once again making contact with my belly._

_"Awe there is nothing that I would not help you with. Now, do you wanna move to the couch for food, or are you okay here?"_

_"You worked hard getting me up here, I will stay up here."_

_"You sure? I can help you get to th_ _couch too."_

_"Nope, here." I declared._

_"Okay. Pizza is done."_

_I watch as Tyler removed the pizza; the grease glistening._

_"Can I eat now?"_

_"Let it cool down. Do you want something to drink?"_

_"Pepsi!"_

_"Pepsi it is then."_

_Tyler fills up a cup, then sets it down in front of me. I take a small sip._

_"My belly is protesting again." I say._

_"Well, good thing pizza is here."_

_Tyler sits on the counter, his feet on the side of my chair, pizza in hand._

_"Feed me." My mouth opened._

_He shoved half the piece in my mouth._

_Flavor exploded happily._

_I greedily chew, then swallow._

_Tyler shoved the other half into my mouth._

_I greedily chew._

_Tyler has a piece in his hand ready to go._

_I nod keeping my mouth open._

_He shoved the pizza at my mouth, I take a bite._

_Swallow._

_Five pieces later, Tyler is coaxing me to finish this last piece of pizza._

_"My belly aches."_

_Tyler looked at me, "I am not giving you a belly rub, until, you are finished eating. Now finish this piece or you can lay here with your belly hurting."_

_I opened my mouth._

_Tyler puts the whole piece in my mouth!_

_quickly I chew, my jaw sore._

_Chewing it enough I am able to swallow it. That piece falls to my gut._

_"Please." I begged._

_"Not until we are done. Finish your soda."_

_I chug down my soda._

_"Ahh, ow." My hands rest on my stuffed belly._

_Tyler scoots the chair closer to him, his hands going to my belly._

_"Look at your belly, so round."_

_He presses two fingers into my belly, making me moan._

_"I want..cookies."_

_"Not until I get more of your belly."_

_Tyler slides off the counter, kneeling beside my belly._

_He lifts up my shirt, my round belly on display. I rest my hands on top of my belly again._

_"So beautiful." Tyler whispers, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses._

_He reaches for the bottom of my belly, giving it a shake._

_"Ooh, no, Tyler." I grunt._

_"Joshies belly hurts when I do that, huh?" He does it again._

_It shakes my entire belly._

_I clamp my hands over my belly._

_"Does not feel good."_

_"Hmmh. Now, do you want cookies? They are white macadamia."_

_Tyler presents three sleeves full of cookies._

_My heart races, in a good way._

_"Cookie me."_

_"Pull down your shirt, Josh, I want to see your belly shrink with each cookie that passes." I roll down my shirt._

_I feel two cookies shoved in my mouth that in was not prepared for._

_"Start eating or I will make you." Tyler whispered._

_In two bites I am swallowing the cookies. Tyler replaced the cookies. Chew. Swallow. Replace._

_Tyler shows me the first sleeve, "You did such a good job. Are you full?"_

_My belly gave a groan of protests, but I ignore it._

_"I want to eat one more sleeve."_

_"I can make that happen."_

_Tyler fills my mouth with cookies once again._

_My belly was beginning to feel heavy._

_"Whoo, belly is starting to feel full."_

_Tyler lifts up my belly, with much strain._

_"And heavy. You have two more cookies. Can you do it Josh?"_

_"Can I get belly rubs?" "Anything you like Josh."_

_"Then yes, but, I want to do something to you too." I smiled._

_"Anything."_

_"Well now feed me! I will get to you."_

_Tyler rammed the cookies in my mouth._

_My belly gurgled._

_"Josh you okay?"_

_"I need your help. You are going to need to rub my belly, these cookies are not going down."_

_Tyler happily put his hands on each side of my belly, using his thumbs to massage my belly._

_Chew. Swallow._

_Done._

_"You did it, good job." Tyler praised._

_I lean back, feeling the extent of my belly._

_"I feel..whew. Now, it is time for you."_

_Tyler smiled looking at me._

_"Does my fat bellied Josh need help?"_

_I nod._

_Tyler put out his hand, which I take, as his other hand supports my belly. Dropping off the chair, I can feel my belly jiggle. Tyler does too, he gives it a slight pat._

_Grabbing the sleeve of cookies I follow Tyler to where he is standing by the couch._

_"Can you get down?"_

_I am not sure; so instead I let my body drop, and hope for the best._

_The sudden weight makes me gasp for air, my belly still heavy._

_"Put your head in my lap." I instruct._

_Tyler does as asked without question._

_I presented the first cookie, nudging it against his lips._

_He opened. I cram the cookie in his mouth._

_Tyler breaks the cookie, then swallowed it._

_I replaced it with another._

_Then another._

_Then another._

_And another. Tyler does not complain, he obeys when I present a cookie._

_Fishing out the last cookie I put it in his mouth._

_This time he is much slower at completing the cookie, but he does._

_Tyler groans, stretching. I see hi light blue shirt, lift up. He has a swell._

_"Wanna take a bath Josh?" Tyler asked._

_"Sounds good, help me up?"_

_Tyler proves he has difficulty getting up._

_His light blue shirt stretching to accommodate his belly swell._

_He rests a hand on his own belly, a smile creeping to his face._

_"Up you come." Tyler lifts me off the couch._

_He stumbles a little, my belly pushes against his own belly._

_"Guess our bellies are a little big, they are bumping each other!" I joke._

_Tyler yawned._

_"Can we skip the bath? I just want to lay in bed." I ask._

_"That..sounds perfect."_

_Lazily we walk to the bedroom._

_Tyler,  with great difficulty takes off his pants. His belly fills out from his jeans. A sliver of skin could be seen under his shirt. It suited him._

_Slidding off my own jeans proved to be a challenge too._

_Holding my breath, numerous times, I unbutton the button. I feel my belly tumble out. My shirt is raised to my belly button._

_"Mmhm." Tyler hums. I go over to Tyler, giving his own belly a pat._

_"You, Tyler, have a proper belly." He pats his belly laughing._

_"I like it, makes me feel..confident."_

_I lay down in bed, with Tyler following._

_"Let me rub your belly Josh." Tyler whispered. I shook my head, "No, let me rub your belly. Plus & just wanna be touchy with your belly." _

_I cuddle against Tyler, my belly pressing against his back._

_My hands find his belly; round and soft._

_Yes, I can see more of me giving him belly rubs._

_(:_


End file.
